Sam's Week
by LittleGothGirl13
Summary: Sam felt like this week was going to change her life...and she was right. Read and Review. DannyXSam fluff. Five Chapters total. Finished!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sam thought that this week was going to change her life…and she was right.

--------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Strange Feelings**

**Normal POV**

Sam woke up and went to school with a strange feeling that this week was going to change her life.

At school Sam walked up to her best friends Danny Fenton/Phantom and Tucker Foley's lockers but only noticed Danny.

"Hey Danny. How was your weekend?" Sam asks.

Danny looks shocked yet strangely happy to see Sam standing so close to him. Sam noticed this but shrugged off the thought. "What? Oh…hi Sam. It was fine, how about you?" Danny said.

As Danny looks at her he brings his hand down to his side and it brushes Sam's for a second. This makes Danny blush but Sam brushed this thought off as well.

"It was fine too. Where's Tucker?" Sam asks, trying to forget the butterflies that are in her stomach at the moment.

"Oh…" Danny says, realizing for the first time that Tucker wasn't there. "Um-I don't know exactly."

**Danny's POV**

'Wow that just came out weird-nervous even. I'm sweating too. What is that annoying fluttering going on in my stomach? The only person around is Sam and-wait, Sam? Is Sam giving me that feeling?' Danny thinks to himself.

"Danny…Danny!" Sam yells at Danny.

Danny stops thinking and notices Sam again. "Oh…Sam, I'm sorry."

"That's okay let's just get to class." Sam says and they go off to their first class. Little did Sam know this was only the beginning of a life-altering week.

**Author's Note: I was told to write a chapter story so here it is… Review and tell me if it's worth finishing.**

**The chapters are short but there are a total of five. I'll post the next one as soon as I can. **

**Next Chapter: Lying**

**Danny wasn't completely lying…he did need Sam's help to study, yet he felt like there was another reason that he wanted to go…**


	2. Chapter 2: Lying

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sam thought this week was going to change her life…and she was right.

-----------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Lying**

**Normal POV**

After school Sam is walking home when she hears a familiar voice.

"Hey Sam! Wait up!" Danny yells as he runs towards her.

Sam stops and smirks to herself as Danny runs towards her. When he gets there he tries to catch his breath. "Hey Danny. What's up?"

Danny waited a moment to catch his breath before replying. "Can…I-can I come over? Your parents are out of town and I thought that it would be a place to study."

Danny wasn't completely lying, he did need Sam's help to study, yet he felt that there was another reason why he wanted to go.

His thoughts on this were interrupted by Sam's joyful reply. "Yah! I mean yah, sure you can."

They walk to Sam's House-sorry, Mansion.

As they walk Sam tries to lie to herself about why she had answered Danny so quickly and happily. She convinced herself that it was because they were best friends, she needed help to study too, and that it was better than being alone. Yet, for some reason, Sam had a weird feeling that some thing else had to do with it. She only pushed this thought to the back of her mind again as they continued their long, awkward, and silent walk to Sam's mansion.

-----------------------------------------

**Author's Note: I know that this chapter is short but the next chapter is longer. I promise, just read and review. Next chapter up as soon as I can.**

**Chapter 3: Giggles and Hickies.**

"**I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, Sam." Danny blushes. "I think I'm gonna go. See you tomorrow Sam."**


	3. Chapter 3: Giggles and Hickeys

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom!

Summary: Sam thought that this week was going to change her life…and she was right.

-------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Giggles and Hickeys. **

**Normal POV**

They get to Sam's mansion and walk into her huge bedroom. Danny sits down on her bed.

"I need to change." Sam says as she looks in her mirror. She pulls her hair out of the hair tie, letting it fall to her shoulders. She turns around to see Danny gaping at her. She mentally notes to wear her hair like this more often. Then, she leaves Danny staring at the door she walks through to go change in the bathroom.

Danny turns his attention to the text book sitting next to him on the bed. Before he can even begin reading Sam comes back.

Sam smiles as Danny's drooling resumes. She was wearing a pair of black track pants with a gray stripe down the sides and a large gray t-shirt. She had washed off all of her make-up as well.

Danny manages to say to Sam "Come sit down."

When she does, she sits close enough to him that he can tell that she smells like lavender.

Danny laughs at this a little. "Sam, do you smell like lavender?"

Sam becomes embarrassed that he had noticed. "Yah, Why-does it smell bad? I'll go wash it-"

Sam is cut off by Danny pulling her onto his lap and putting his hands around her stomach. He then puts his head down in the crook of her neck and inhales deeply. This causes Sam to turn a crimson color and giggle. Danny pulls away as he feels her giggle.

"Did you just giggle, Sam?" Danny asks, amused.

Sam is confused "Yah. Why?"

Danny is still very amused by this. "No reason, its just that you don't seem to be one to giggle like a giddy school girl."

Sam understands now. "I just don't giggle very often, that's all."

Danny gets and idea. "Well…let's see if we can get you do it again."

Danny puts his face back down in the crook of her neck and inhales deeply once again. Danny smiles to himself as he gets a little carried away by the sound of her giggling. Before he knows it he is kissing her neck lightly.

Giggle, giggle "…Danny…" giggle. Sam says Danny's name playfully as he kisses her neck. Once again getting carried away, he realizes that he has given her a hickey on the right side of her neck.

"Oh no! Sorry Sam…Sorry sorry sorry-" Danny feels terrible now.

Sam is still happy about what has just happened and doesn't understand. "For what, Danny?"

Regretfully Danny says "Look in your mirror."

Sam gets up and looks in her mirror. She gasps as she notices the very noticeable hickey on the right of her neck.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, Sam." Danny blushes and grabs his stuff so he can leave. "I think that I'm going to leave now. See you tomorrow Sam."

Usually Sam would have protested but she is still busy processing everything from the kissing to the hickey. She also has to come up with a plan to keep her mother from seeing it. She know that she only had until the next morning when she has to go to school to figure out a plan.

-----------------------------------------

**Author's note: I will add the next chapter in a bit. Read and Review please.**

**Chapter 4: Sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4: Sorry

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sam thought that this week was going to change her life…and she was right.

------------------------------------

**Chapter 4 Sorry**

**Normal POV**

Danny sees Sam the next day but doesn't even notice Tucker talking with her. He just walks over to her and starts to talk.

"Sam? Did you cover it up? Did your parents see it? How about anyone else? Did I mention that I'm sorry?" Danny stops asking questions, breathes then apologizes. "Sorry, Sam."

"It's okay, Danny. I covered it up. Nobody knows but the two of us, not even Tucker." Sam smiles at the look of confusion on Tucker's face.

"Hey!" Tucker yells. "I'm right here. What did you have to cover up?" Tucker looks at Sam but then turns his attention to Danny. "Why are you so sorry?"

Sam and Danny just laugh and walk away.

At lunch.

"Sam, can I come over tonight and study with you?" Danny asks Sam. "We didn't study last night because of my little incident. By the way…I'm still sorry."

"Hey, sure that sounds great." Sam smiles at Danny. "Just no repeats."

Danny chuckles and replies. "I promise."

--------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: Extremely short chapter, I know but I'm almost done. Last chapter is number five.**

**Chapter 5: Good work**

"**I do good work" Danny says, smiling at the hickey that he had left on her neck the night before.**

"**You most certainly do, Mr. Fenton." Sam blushes.**


	5. Chapter 5: Good Work

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

Summary: Sam thought that this week was going to change her life…and she was right.

----------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Good Work**

**Normal POV**

In Sam's room.

She is studying with Danny when she feels some thing. Danny has moved her hair away from her neck so that he could see the hickey.

"I do good work." Danny says, smiling at the hickey that he had left on her neck the night before.

Sam smiles "You most certainly do, Mr. Fenton." Sam blushes. "…Why did you, by the way?"

Danny sighs. "I don't really know…It just really felt right, ya' know? Some things just feel…right, you know?"

Sam smiles. "More than you know…" Sam replies.

"Really? Who gives you that feeling?" Danny is obviously jealous.

Sam replies quietly and blushes. "You."

Danny takes a moment to take this in. "Oh…I love you, Sam."

Sam is shocked but manages to reply. "Oh…wow. I love you too." Then they lean in and share their first ,non- fake-out-make-out, kiss.

--------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Well…I'm done. I think I do better with one-shots but somebody asked me to do a chapter story so I did. Not my best work but I think it's okay. Review and tell me what you think, please.**


End file.
